


No Champagne No Gain

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: On New Year’s Eve, Jinyoung is late to his best friend’s party. He was designated to buy the champagne, so he goes to buy the bottle on the way. Luckily, there was still one bottle left. Unluckily, there was another guy who reached for it the same time Jinyoung did.





	No Champagne No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> A happy new year to everyone in the whole world! May we all have an amazing 2018 right before us!
> 
> Special thank you to @my best friend for correcting me on liquor and teaching me the right way to buy one.

Jinyoung had slept in. He had forgotten to set-up an alarm clock. Why would he, when it was a Sunday? But he had messed things up, he knew he should not have slept Sunday morning in the first place because he slept past 9:00 am and thought he would wake up around after lunch. What Jinyoung had not taken into account was sleeping through lunch, after lunch and until late in the afternoon He knew he had to get ready for the party, Jackson had been bugging him about it since August. Really, he should have planned this all better.

(A bit too late for that.)

So at 6:34 pm, Jinyoung was hurrying to get dressed (but not enough to not make sure he looks presentable). He finds his phone with a message from his best friend and host of the party.

**From: Jackson  
Message: bro where are u everyone is waiting for u here**

By everyone, Jinyoung assumes all their friends who are probably wondering where he went. He was usually on time and never arrives late without telling them. Right now, sadly, he was hurrying throughout his apartment to make sure he has all his keys and wallet on him.

He checked himself one more time in front of the mirror, making sure that his scarf was firmly in place. It was and truly, he looks marvelous in the sweater. Jackson sure gives great gift—if only Jinyoung wasn’t late to Jackson’s party. His best friend will definitely throw a tantrum when he gets there.

**From: Jackson  
Message: dude srsly everyone is wondering where u are we want to start on the festivities**

**To: Jackson  
Message: Sorry. Woke up late. I had to finish essays before the new years. I’ll be there soon!**

**From: Jackson  
Message: i am both worried and amazed that ur late anyway bring champagne, ur late so u need to. Don’t come here without it.**

Jinyoung doesn’t respond as he pushes his phone back in his pocket. He just needs to drop by a liquor store at the corner of the street. No problem.

  
Yes problem.

Jinyoung had forgotten to calculate the fact that it was New Years Eve which means parties which means liquor. The liquor store at the corner was out of champagne and had directed him to another store two blocks away. Thanking the man, Jinyoung walks out of the store hurriedly. If this store was out of champagne, what was to say that the other one isn’t? So he makes sure to walk as fast as he can.

The well lit store welcomed Jinyoung, the place full of people. He sees the bottle of champagne—one bottle left—and as soon as his hands reach the glass surface bottle, so does another pair.

”Excuse me, I got this one first—“ Jinyoung turns to look at the stranger who still had his hands on the bottle of champagne. The two of them were just awkwardly holding the bottle between them, connected by it. But his mind was too busy taking in the stranger in front of him, who was _smiling_ at Jinyoung. “Sorry. I mean, I grabbed this bottle first. So this is mine.” He tried to pull the bottle to him, but he felt the resistance.

”Sorry, but I think _I_ saw it first.” The man was smiling at him still, the crinkles near his eyes making him look _cute_. The man tugged on the champagne bottle too, not as hard as Jinyoung did but enough to indicate that he wanted the bottle.

Jinyoung does not know what to do, guessing that if he gives up the bottle to this man right here means _he_ would have to hunt for another bottle somewhere else. Who knows where he would find somewhere else, really? So, no, it means he cannot give up this bottle right here. He is more than two hours late by now and he knows his phone is probably bursting with messages from Jackson. Showing up without the bottle of champagne could very well be the worst, he might as well not have shown up at all.

”I need it more.” Jinyoung tries not to think too much at how the man in front of him—and he was a man, definitely—was obviously enjoying this. “So please let go so I can pay for this and save myself. You can, I don’t know, get a bottle of red wine. Or beer. Or maybe, make a new tradition and drink soju instead.”

The man just seemed to smile even more, boyish and charming. “You’re funny, aren’t you?” He shakes his head, “Sorry, but I actually need it more thank you, I think.”

Unsure of whether to be offended at being called funny or to take that as a compliment, he just concentrates on the fight. It was obvious the man was not about to give up the bottle, either.

”Well how about you tell me why you need it more and I tell you why I need it more then we can just decide which one has it bad and he gets the bottle,” Jinyoung tugs the bottle closer to him, “How about that?”

”Who’s to say we won’t just choose our stories in the end?” The man challenged, raising an eyebrow. He tugs the bottle closer to him too, mirroring what Jinyoung had previously done. “What now?”

Jinyoung is not one to be deterred, however, and explained, “I woke up late and my best friend, no matter how sweet he is, would disown me if I come to the party he’s holding for New Years without the champagne. My best friend will take it as a personal _insult_ that I’m late and without champagne. I might as well just not attend the party and disappear from his life.”

The man looked amused, “A bit dramatic, don’t you think? If your best friend doesn’t understand what happened then, he’s not that good of a friend, is he?”

Shaking his head, Jinyoung answered, “No, you have not met my best friend and would not understand what I mean. But Jackson, that’s my best friend, has been excited about this party for months now. It’s my fault, I fell asleep late this morning and forgot to setup an alarm and—wait, why am I the only one explaining my reason?”

The man grins, “My name is Im Jaebum, what’s yours?”

”Park Jinyoung,” he narrows his eyes, holding onto the bottle tighter. “But that doesn’t answer my question. What’s your deal?”

Jaebum, the man finally has a name and it suits him, just continues to grin at him before schooling himself into a serious expression, “I have a family party where my sister is about to hound me for coming to the party alone. The only way to distract her is with champagne—not wine, not beer and _definitely_ not soju.”

If Jinyoung was being honest, there really was no other way to settle this and the both of them are still holding onto the bottle of champagne as if it was their dear life. He can’t even begin to imagine what other people who could see them were thinking.

”There’s really no way to fix and decide on this, is there?” Jinyoung asked with a sigh. He looks at Jaebum’s hands on the bottle and for the first time, he realizes how pretty his hands are, but also manly. Jinyoung confuses himself even on good days.

Jaebum shakes his head and Jinyoung’s eyes follows the movement. You know what, Jaebum is pretty good looking. Like, not just pretty more of _gorgeous_ kind of good looking. And that smile, hell, Jinyoung needs Jaebum to stop smiling _so_ _much_ because he can feel himself going blind with it.

”Then maybe we can just do rock, paper and scissors to decide on it?” Jinyoung shrugs because he really is on a tight schedule right now. He is most definitely _late_. Jackson will kill him, he can already feel it.

But Jaebum was still grinning at him and this time, with a knowing glint in his eyes that Jinyoung can’t decide if he likes it or not.

“You know… there is a solution, you see.” Jaebum waves his free hand between the two of them. “Only one bottle, two parties. There’s nothing we can do about your party, no other way to appease your best friend. Me, on the other hand…”

Jinyoung’s eyes brightened, “Oh! Are you giving up the bottle for me, then?”

”Nope.” Jaebum still looks amused, “We can rectify my situation if you come with me to the party. That way, there would be no need for me to bring a champagne because I would have a _date_.”

Blinking rapidly, Jinyoung tried to make sense of Jaebum’s reasoning. Did the man in front of him just… ask him on a date? In a liquor store? Over a bottle of champagne?

But Jinyoung was pretty desperate because, well, “Yeah, sure. Come on.”

  
When Jinyoung shows up to Jackson’s house with a bottle of champagne on one hand and an army candy on his other, he was expecting everyone to be pretty pissed off at having to pause the party for his sake. What he was not expecting for Jackson to jump on his _date_ (the word is so foreign).

”Hyung! How are you? How did you end up with Nyoung?!” Jackson all but shook Jaebum, so excited. Even the other boys who were situated on the couch all waved at Jaebum.

”Wow, thank you best friend for making it seem like being slumped with me is The Best Thing Ever.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his best friend. “And how do you even know Jackson?”

”We had one class together during second year,” Jaebum answered with a grin. “When you told me your best friend’s name and described him, I immediately knew it’s the same Jackson. Who else can pull off being clingy when you’re a grown man?”

Jackson raised his hand, “Me! Only me!” He was grinning at the two of them, that evil glint in his eyes.

Jinyoung ignores his best friend as he hands him the champagne. “Sorry for being late. I had school work to attend to this morning and end up waking up late in the afternoon. Then, of course, to buy our champagne.”

The clock reads 8:48 pm. Jackson pointedly did not ask why he was so late and instead ushered them to where the others are on the couch. Jinyoung and Jackson took the two seater while Jackson, being the gracious host that he is, hands out the plate for them to get their food from the table.

It turned out that Jaebum didn’t need introduction because everyone turned out to know him for one reason or another. He and Mark used to be roomates. He and Youngjae are actually cousins. He used to tutor Bambam with Korean when the other boy just arrived in Korea. He and Yugyeom are in the same dance crew, with him being the sunbae.

After a glass (or two) of champagne and a lot of laughter later, Jinyoung found himself leaning over to Jaebum. Jaebum, too, was leaning over to him which gives them very little space in between.

“Honestly,

At 10:16 pm they bid goodbye, pulling away from the clutches of Youngjae who didn’t want to let go of his cousin and Jackson who was telling them to stay so they could have the New Years kiss in front of them. Jinyoung immediately pulled away and kicked his best friend in the shin, reminding him that Jaebum has a family party to get back to.

”Tell me all the dirty deets later,” Jackson winked before he got pinched on the arm, rubbing the sore spot. “You’re so violent tonight, Nyoung!”

Ignoring his best friend, he grabbed Jaebum’s arms and bid his friends a quick goodbye once more. Soon enough they were walking to the next block where Jaebum’s sister lived, luckily. It was a chilly night, Jinyoung wrapping the scarf tighter and hugging himself. Jaebum seemed to have noticed as the other man pulled Jinyoung closer to him.

”Body warmth is a better heater.” Jaebum tells him, Jinyoung ignores the man but he doesn’t pull away.

That was how they walked the remaining distance, close—too close—and in silence. When they arrive in front of the house, Jaebum immediately took Jinyoung’s hands in his own.

”Easier way to explain is by actions not words.” Jaebum explained, “Ready?”

”As I’ll ever be.” Jinyoung smiled.

They walk in the house and Jaebum’s sister took one look at their joint hands before she excitedly welcome Jinyoung to her house. Jaebum gave Jinyoung a sheepish and apologetic look, but Jinyoung just tugged on his hand to let him know it was okay.

And it really was, Jaebum’s sister was an excited bundle of a person but she was also really sweet and nice. She didn’t ask for any champagne, just asking about the two of them and cooing at how perfect they look together. She introduced her two kids who were busy playing to really notice them and to his husband who welcomed them gracefully, too.

”Your sister is not too bad.” Jinyoung whispered when she was out of earshot.

”She’s about as nice as Jackson is when not given what he wants.” Jaebum assured her.

Jinyoung grinned. Really, the odds are in their favour tonight, then.

It was 11:55 pm when Jaebum’s sister brought out glasses filled with champagne and handed each of them their own. She toasted both of them and winked before walking over to her husband and handing him his bottle.

”Thank you for coming tonight, you made my sister happy just by being here.” Jaebum whispered clinking their glasses together. He smiles at him, “You’re much better than a bottle of champagne, really.”

”Well I should hope so,” Jinyoung grinned back, “Thank you for _graciously_ handing over the bottle to me when I’m the first one who saw it.”

”Nah, that would be me.” Jaebum bumped their elbows together teasingly.

The countdown on the television started and everyone in the house quickly followed.

_10_

Jaebum’s free hand held Jinyoung’s free hand again, much like the same way he had done earlier.

_9_

Jaebum’s sister winked at them from where she was standing as soon as she saw their hands joint together.

_8_

Jinyoung moved closer, just a step closer to Jaebum, so their arms were pressed against each other.

_7_

Jaebum looks at him, obviously pleased. He doesn’t move away.

_6_

Jinyoung turns to Jaebum, keeping their gazes at each other.

_5_

”If I kiss you right at midnight, will you push me away?” Jaebum asked, barely a whisper.

_4_

”If I let you kiss me at midnight, will I ever see you again?” Jinyoung replied, voice just as low.

_3_

”If I kiss you at midnight, will you let me take you out on a date?” Jaebum challenged, an eyebrow raised.

_2_

”How about you just kiss me and you find out?” Jinyoung grins.

_1_

So Jaebum leans in slowly, slowly, slowly until their lips are pressed together. Jinyoung almost drops the glass of champagne he was holding because the kiss was all too consuming. So filled with warmth and just a little hint of need.

”Happy new year, everyone!” They break apart at the sound of his sister’s voice, smug with pride at the two of them. “Let’s all drink to 2018!”

Jaebum and Jinyoung let go of each other, but when Jinyoung tried to let go of Jaebum’s he felt the other hold onto him tighter. So they made do with drinking their champagne with one hand and greeting everyone a _Happy New Year._

”I’m sorry, but we need to go.” Jaebum had surprised Jinyoung when he spoke and indicated the two of them. “Jinyoung’s friends has a party that we need to get back to. Thank you for having us though, noona.”

She waved them off and her husband agreed, “Thank you for visiting Jaebum and for bringing Jinyoung with you.” She was laughing, “I hope to see you soon again, Jinyoung ssi!”

”Thank you for having me and I hope to see you both soon, too.” He mirrored the sentiments and pretended there wasn’t a tug in the pit of his stomach at the words and their implications. Honestly, he can’t seem to care right now when Jaebum’s hands are holding his tightly.

At 12:57 pm they are out the door and back into the cold night. The world was quiet as if everyone was back at home inside with their families to celebrate the coming year. It’s as chilly as it was when they left earlier, but this time the silence was unbearable.

But it was Jaebum who broke the silence, “Happy New Year.”

”Happy New Year, too.” Jinyoung echoed, biting his bottom lip.

”So,” Jaebum coughed, “That date you promised me…”

Jinyoung smiled at this, “I promised you nothing. I said, I might consider it if you kiss me.” He challenged Jaebum’s words, eyes twinkling at how the two of them seem to understand.

”Well, I could always kiss you again to make you reconsider it once more.” Jaebum grinned.

”You could,” Jinyoung agreed.

At 1:03 pm, they stand in the empty road with their lips pressed against one another and their hands intertwined. The kiss was soft, warm but still all consuming and tinged with a little bit hint of want and need. They way the move, the way they touch and caress each other—worth it. Everything is just worth it.

Jaebum was out of breath by the time they let go of each other, his eyes glazed just a little bit. Then he _smiles_ and Jinyoung knew he was a goner.

Jinyoung can’t help but think how a great end of 2017 that was and how promising 2018 is looking out to be. All because of a bottle of champagne.

 


End file.
